My Immortal
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: Certos amores...podem durar para sempre...mesmo após a morte...Song fic baseada em My Immortal do Evanescence. Fic RHr.


**Immortal - Meu Imortal**

**"Deixe que o amor passe.. o amor é pra sempre"**

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Estou cansada de estar aqui**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis**

**And if you have to leave**

**E se você tiver que ir**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Eu prefereria que você fosse de uma vez**

**'Cause your presence still lingers here**

**Por que sua presença ainda persiste**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**E isso não me deixa em paz**

Era uma noite fria, Mione se encontrava sentada perto da janela de sua casa olhando para o nada. Uma fina lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto, que já não era mais o mesmo desde que Rony partira. Foi no final da guerra contra Voldemort. Rony a protegeu em todos os sentidos.

**flashback**

-Rony...não podemos nos deixar abater.. temos que ajudar Harry. .e você não precisa ficar me rodeando a tudo instante.- Mione apoiava as mãos nos ombros de Rony olhando-o fixamente.

- Mas Mione.. você.. bem.. não pode acontecer nada com você. Da mesma forma que prometi proteger Harry.. prometo proteger você.- Rony abraçou a garota por impulso.

-Promete que vai resistir?- Rony sussurrava.

-Rony .. eu...-Mione corava levemente.

-Promete?- Rony a apertava nos braços.

-Prometo.- Mione acariciava a nuca do garoto.

-Vem .. vamos sair daqui.

Ambos saíram correndo até o final do corredor em busca de Harry.

**fim flashback**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**Essas feridas não parecem cicatrizar**

**This pain is just too real**

**Essa dor é muito real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**Há muita coisa q o tempo não consegue apagar**

Não havia mais felicidade nos olhos de Mione. Apesar das grandes brigas entre os dois, ela descobrira que o amava. Era o último ano deles. Mione começara a aproveitar mais os momentos com o garoto. Tinha esperança que o que ela sentia se concretizasse, mas não esperava que acabasse se tornando uma dor tão real.

**flashback**

-Isso significa o fim não é?- Mione sorria tristemente.

-Fim ? Fim do que?- Rony surpreso.- Que eu saiba é um começo.. vamos nos tornar independentes não é?

-Não força, Rony.- Mione ria.

-Tá rindo do que? Qual é a graça?- Rony corava bruscamente.

-Tô rindo de você.- Mione sorria.

-Ah! mas..

- Rony.. já que essa é a última vez que nos veremos.. já que hoje é nossa formatura, posso falar uma coisa?- Mione abaixara a cabeça.

-Po.. pode..- Rony corava mais ainda.

- Boa sorte tá?- Mione o olhava com os olhos lacrimejantes.

-Pra você também!- Rony sorrira.

-Te adoro.. obrigada por tudo.-Mione o abraçara e começara a chorar.

-Também te adoro!-Rony acariciando seus cabelos. -Mas não precisa chorar.. vai borrar sua maquiagem.

Os dois riram. Mal sabiam o que iria acontecer.

**fim flashback**

**CHORUS:**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**Quando você gritou eu espantei todos seus medos**

**I held your hand through all of these years**

**E eu segurei sua mão por todos esses anos**

**But you still have**

**Mas ainda vc tem**

**All of me**

**Tudo de mim**

Mione levantou. Estava desconsolada. Apertava firmemente uma corrente presa ao seu pescoço. Nunca pensou que isso fosse acabar de tal forma. Estava assim por uma pessoa que se dedicou a ela...e ela não via...tentou retribuir.. mas era tarde.. Nos últimos anos.. consolara o amigo por distância.. mas.. mesmo com a distância.. Mione estaria sempre ali para ajudá-lo. Se afundou nos travesseiros e começou a chorar desesperadamente.

**You used to captivate me**

**Você conseguiu me cativar **

**By your resonating light**

**Com sua ressonante voz**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Agora eu estou destinada a vida que você deixou pra trás**

**Your face it haunts**

**Seu rosto freqüenta**

**My once pleasant dreams**

**Meus sonhos alegres**

**Your voice it chased away**

**Sua voz persegue onde vou**

**All the sanity in me**

**Toda a sanidade em mim**

**flashback**

-Mione .. você não sabe o que aconteceu?- Rony estava ensopado por causa da chuva.

-O que houve?.. Rony.. você tomou chuva?- Mione o olhava censurando-o.

-Isso não é hora de ralhar comigo.. Harry foi levado.. foi levado.. -Rony desesperado.

-Por quem?.. "Accio toalha"...tome..- Mione entregava-lhe a toalha.

-Não sei ..mas foi...ouvi na Ordem.. todos estão aflitos. -Rony se enxugando.

-Então vamos atrás dele! -Mione colocara sua capa negra e escondia a varinha nas vestes. -Vamos !

-Ok...Mione? -Rony a segurava pelo braço.

-Fala! -Mione ansiosa.

-Pode ser meio cafona mas..eu..bem..estava morrendo de saudades.

Mione parou um instante e uma onda de calafrios tomou conta do seu corpo. Não sabia o que dizer.. principalmente naquele momento.

-Eu também estava, Rony! -Mione sorria nervosa.

-Bom.. eu queria te falar uma coisa. -Rony se aproximava dela e a envolvia nos braços.

-O que? -Mione alisando os cabelos do ruivo.

Rony se aproximou os lábios ao pé de ouvido dela e num sussurro ressonante disse: "EU TE AMO!".

b fim flashback /b 

Aquela voz..sim..aquela voz.. não deixava Mione em paz. Imaginava que a qualquer momento perderia a sanidade. Parou um instante. Lembrou que era aquela voz que a fazia sorrir, que era a voz daquele garoto que a fazia continuar ali..com as marcas, alegrias.. até mesmo as tristezas.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**CHORUS:**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**Eu tentei me conformar de que você se foi**

**But though you're still with me**

**Mas parece que você está ainda comigo**

**I've been alone all along**

**Eu tenho estado sozinha todo o seu tempo**

**flashback**

-Rony.. NÃO FAÇA ISSO! -Mione o segurava pelo braço. -Harry deve estar bem mas.. não vá até lá.. é encrenca.

-Ele vai matar o Harry. -Rony nervoso.

-Não vai.. Harry é forte.. não.. RONY VOLTA AQUI! -Mione correra atrás dele.

-Mione.. não venha.. vá embora.. te deixei na saída.. agora fuja antes que seja tarde.. eu vou buscar o Harry.. você ficar esperando lá fora.

-Se eu for.. você e o Harry não voltam mais! É encrenca Rony.. Harry não pode estar aqui. -Mione começara a chorar e agarrou na blusa do garoto. -Se você for.. eu vou junto.. se você me ama mesmo Rony.. você não irá se importar em ter minha ajuda.

-Mas Mione.. eu vou rápido e já volto. -Rony ansioso segurava as mãos da garota.

-Não vai! Não vai! Eu sei que não.. e já perdemos tempo discutindo.. VAMOS JUNTOS E ACABOU! -Mione o olhava decidida.

Rony refletia. Por mais que quisesse a cia de Mione, não poderia arriscar a vida da garota. Sentiu algo ruim no local. Soltou as mãos de Mione e vasculhou os bolsos.

-O que você tá aprontando? -Mione aflita.

Rony tirara uma corrente prateada do bolso. Nela havia pendurado um coração com uma pequena rachadura no meio. Rony partiu.

-Metade pra mim.. metade pra você! -Rony colocou seu pedaço no bolso e colocara

a corrente em Mione. -Pra você não se esquecer de mim.

-Mesmo sem isso.. nunca me esqueceria de você.. -Mione sorriu agradecida.

**fim flashback**

Por que? Por que isso acontecera com ela? Já não havia sofrido o suficiente? Talvez isso só seria o começo. Não se conformava com a perda. Sentia-se vazia mas a presença do garoto ainda persistia em seu peito.

**flashback**

-Rony.. acorda por Merlin.. -Mione sacudia o corpo inerte do garoto.

Não se mexeu. Mione tentara todos os feitiços. Mas nada aconteceu.

-"Ennervate".. "ennervate".. por favor...acorda.. -Mione abraçara o corpo do garoto debulhada em lágrimas.- Não me deixa aqui.. sozinha...eu também te amo.

**fim flashback**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**Qdo vc chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lagrimas**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**Qdo vc gritou eu espantei todos seus medos**

**I held your hand through all of these years**

**E eu segurei sua mão por todos esses anos**

**But you still have**

**Mas ainda vc tem**

**All of me**

**Tudo de mim**

Mione adormecera na cama. Em seu consciente procurava sonhos felizes com o garoto que jurou protegê-la e disse que a amava. Não procurava pensar em mais nada a não ser nos bons momentos. Seguiu sua vida com marcas profundas no peito e sem duvida, sua vida não seria mais como antes. Ronald Weasley tornou-se imortal em seu peito.

**N/A:** Essa foi minha primeira fan-fic que levei a sério... gosto de escrever mas como amo muito essa música, me senti na obrigação de escrever. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
